


Starsong

by Marien



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marien/pseuds/Marien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by marien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laurea

 

 

Kimberly Ford, also known as the Seer of Brennin, had a request to make of the High King, Aileron dan Ailell.

Said High King refused the formality(but not the request), and stood as she entered his rooms. "You know you needn't..." He waved dismissal to the guards, who nodded respectfully, leaving to stand just on the other side of the doors. "I think I do," she replied hesitantly. "Things have changed. We have." Kim slid the ring off her hand. 

Since the Baelrath had gone dark, she had felt nothing from the Warstone. She knew, somehow, deep in her bones, that she never would again. However, she also knew that the magic hadn't left the stone. She'd spurned the wild power that infused the Warstone. It had returned the favor. 

There might be other battles, someday, in Fionavar. Kim couldn't See whether or not that'd happen. In truth, she didn't want to know. She held the Baelrath out to Aileron. "This should be kept against future need. It belongs to Fionavar, truly."

The king's gaze was steady as he took the ring. He didn't try it on. Kim was mildly surprised by that. "I will ask Dana's Priestesses to safeguard it," he replied after a moment. "This is not the sort of power I wield. The magic cares nothing for kings or princes." 

A laugh that sounded more like a sob was wrenched from Kim. Aileron frowned. "What troubles you so, m'lady?" His voice gentled. He came to her, seeing her face. Unexpectedly, he reached out and drew her into his arms. "Is it grief over Kevin, and Jennifer?" he guessed. 

"No. Not that. Jen was so happy. I can't begrudge her and Arthur anything, nor Lancelot. It's just--"

"Partings are never easy. Even when one's going home." Understanding filled the words. 

"Then you know--"

"I'd thought you must miss your world very badly. You've given us more than anyone had a right to ask, Kimberly. Now, speaking as your friend as well as a king? You need to care for yourself." He paused. "Even Ysanne allowed herself time for joy, after her duties."

"But I'll miss people here, too. It's not--" 

"Kimberly, come walk with me." It was half request, half command. He let her go, but kept hold of one hand. They walked down the halls, up several flights of stone steps, to come out on a high balcony overlooking the courtyard. Off in the far distance, Kim could see the Summer Tree. She shivered slightly. "Look up, not down or away," Aileron suggested. The sky had darkened. It was past sunset. Stars were visible, bright jewels against the darkness. "Can you see these, from your own world?" he asked softly.

"Oh! Yes. Some of them even look the same." She pointed upward, to the west of them. "That group of three in a line? We call that Orion's Belt, sometimes." 

She was gratified to see that she'd managed to surprise him. "You know their names? I hadn't thought they could speak, or make themselves known." 

Kim paused, on the verge of answering. Her eyes widened as she heard a faint melody that seemed to come from no particular direction, but chimed in rhythm with the flickering pulse of starlight. "Not speak, exactly," she replied, smiling, bemused. A glimpse of something? The song had felt, sounded, old, yet lovely and vivid. She was reminded, somehow, of the dragon at Banir Lok, rising from the waters. "The names are from stories on my world. Old legends of the gods, and heroes."

"So there's magic on Earth as well...and the need for those brave enough to risk themselves to protect others? You almost make me wish I could see it." 

Kim blushed furiously. "We were only doing what was right, what had to be...and I didn't sacrifice as much as others did." 

"Caring isn't measured out, like bales of grain. Nor service." He was quiet, studying the skies overhead. Kim tugged her cloak closer around her. "You do know that you're welcome to stay, do you not? Even if you're no longer a Seer. I can't imagine that you wouldn't make a place for yourself, honorably, in any kingdom." 

"Yes. Thank you. But this is my choice, and..."

"You needn't explain why." He shook his head. "Not even to kings. If anyone questions your right to choose, they will answer to me." His voice turned stern on those words. 

"When?" she asked, taking a deep breath. A weight she hadn't realized she carried, lifted from her at the question finally being voiced. 

"When you're ready. Shall we say, in six days' time? Celebrate with us, here, and then the mages and priestesses can send those of you who wish it, through the crossing." 

"Good. That'll be...good."

He turned to face her. "That star just above the tree..Has it a name?" Kim followed Aileron's pointing. "Ah. I'm not sure? I can't remember," she confessed. "I'm a doctor, not an astronomer. "

He contemplated the star. "Perhaps `Ysanne'?" he suggested.

"Ohhh."

"Do you think she'd like that?" Kim nodded, and hugged Aileron fiercely. He accepted the embrace in good part. 

"We'll remember the Seers," he assured her. "And happily. Not only in sorrowful memories. Mind you do the same."

"Yes, Majesty," she replied with a straight face. He couldn't hold a laugh back for more than a few seconds. 

Standing straight and proud, he held out a hand to her. "No regrets. Tonight and the next few days, should be a time of gladness. This is a growing season for the Light. There are no musicians about, but--will you do me the honor of sharing this dance, Kimberly?" 

Kimberly chuckled. "You don't know what you're getting into. I have two left feet," she warned. Nonetheless, she took his outstretched hand. Aileron's smile was the only response he made. Kimberly shut her eyes, letting her joy speak through the steps, forming a new pattern as she followed his lead. No regrets. No looking ahead, or back. They moved to a song no one else heard, under the shining, dark sky.

 


End file.
